


I’m not stuck, just help me.

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Prompty [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Auta AU, Cars AU, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn





	I’m not stuck, just help me.

Ciszę przerwał nagle zbliżający się w jego kierunku samochód. Zamrugał, lekko oślepiony, ale już po chwili rozpoznał nadjeżdżający kształt.

\- Utknąłeś? - Zapytał przybysz z rozbawioną miną.

\- Nie utknąłem... po prostu mi pomóż. – odburknął – Obiecałem Stilesowi, że po niego przyjadę ale w pewnym momencie, po prostu wszystko zgasło.

\- Mówiłem, że te zabawy z udawaniem, że nie możesz odpalić się tak skończą. To kara za te twoje żarty. - powiedział poważnie.

\- Żarty czy nie, mówiłem Ci, że są sobie przeznaczeni. - Jeep uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. - No i teraz możemy zamieszkać w jednym garażu.


End file.
